


坏牙

by BomKom1



Category: Viper/Lehends - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomKom1/pseuds/BomKom1
Kudos: 4





	坏牙

朴到贤今天又请假了，算算已经是这个月第三次。

以往即使是在没有训练赛的日子里，朴到贤依然可以按部就班地过自己的生活。如他自己所说的一样，吃饭睡觉游戏就是日常的全部，比起同龄人，朴到贤更显得对其他事物都兴致缺缺。于是今天他第三次向监督请假外出，甚至有可能要夜不归宿的时候，监督开始认真地疑惑起来。

我去医院，去牙科。朴到贤是这么解释的，然后在手机铃声响起的第二秒匆匆忙忙出了门。

学生时代就是模范生的朴到贤自然不会说谎，牙齿发炎带来的痛苦是紧迫的，术后抚平疼痛需要住院吊水一个晚上也合情合理，只不过遭遇这件事的主人公不是他，而是孙施尤。

今天城市里的天空灰霾阴暗，看起来马上就会有一场大雨来临。他伸手进大衣口袋里摸了摸，发现身上只带了一部手机和钱包，如果连他都没想到带伞的话，孙施尤就更不会了。穿过几条空旷街道，现在路上人少的可怜，朴到贤熟练地找到医院的位置，推开门就闻到熟悉的消毒水味。

牙科在一楼的最深处，到达那里要经过一条没有窗户的长走廊，篷顶白炽灯的光芒不足以驱走全部的黑暗。朴到贤有些难受地眯起眼睛，腿上不自觉加快了步伐，他心里默默算着数字，在数到七十九的时候就看到了孙施尤安静地坐在尽头。孙施尤听到脚步声抬头，看见是他立刻就皱起五官，然后伸长手臂去牵他冰凉的手。

“到贤啊，哥是真的很怕疼。”

孙施尤的表情和话语与之前如出一辙，哪怕这已经是他们这个月第三次在医院重逢。朴到贤的大脑不支持他理解一个男人为什么爱撒娇这回事，但孙施尤做起来却是有些可爱，于是几次之后现在的他果断选择放弃思考，接受就是了。他合拢两只手，掌心里孙施尤的手明明比他更加冷，尽管大部分原因可能是因为恐惧，但他还是尽力想让孙施尤感到暖和一些。

穿白大褂的医生走出来喊到孙施尤的名字，朴到贤看见他平日里活泼吵闹的哥哥此时紧张到说不出话，他突然想要陪孙施尤进去，可犹豫的瞬间诊室的门就被快速地关上了。

等待的时间朴到贤一般会把自己陷入回忆，从认识孙施尤那时候起，一遍遍回想他们共同生活的日子，顺便整理一下自己的感情。就在回忆刚进行到他们刚升入lck的时候，孙施尤就出来了，朴到贤低头看了眼时间，仅仅才过去十分钟，他又抬起头，目光好奇地围着孙施尤左转右转。都说刚拔完牙的那侧脸会变肿，但孙施尤现在甚至连痛的表情都没有。

仿佛看透了朴到贤的内心所想，孙施尤哭丧着脸告诉朴到贤他今天拔不了牙。朴到贤不明所以，直到医生出来跟他解释，是因为牙齿坏的严重，已经到牙根穿孔导致麻药打的浅无法发挥作用的地步，所以要下一次再来拔。

“这不是好事吗，今天反正不用受罪了。”朴到贤适时对孙施尤表达了自己的疑惑。

“可下一次麻药要扎进去更深哎，那个针头，还要向更里面扎进去，想想都可怕啊。”孙施尤用一副不是你遭罪你当然不理解的表情瞪了眼朴到贤，才回过身客气地跟医生道别。

踏出医院的下一秒朴到贤能感受到孙施尤放松了许多，接着就听见孙施尤吵吵闹闹地说要找什么有名的美食店。朴到贤表示无可奈何，自己假都请了，现在回宿舍总归是划不来。但朴到贤应该早些想到不能完全相信孙施尤的，尤其是在找路这方面，一个东南西北都分不清的人怎么能找的到位置呢。他陪孙施尤在附近绕了好几圈，最后他倒是还有耐心，可孙施尤已经累到放弃，随便拉着他就进了路边一家炒年糕店。

以牙齿还在发炎为由，朴到贤无视了孙施尤长达几百字的据理力争，坚持给他点了一份清汤面，然后换来现在孙施尤紧盯他面前那份炒年糕怨念的眼神。朴到贤冷漠地选择继续无视，起身去前台拿了两瓶饮料，回来就发现面前的炒年糕好像被人动过。他疑惑地把目光转向孙施尤，对方鼓起的一侧脸颊已经默默告诉了他答案。朴到贤叹了口气，今天这位也是不省心的哥哥。

他们明天都没有训练赛，孙施尤大大方方拉着他去酒店开了间房，进浴室之前还不忘指使他去楼下便利店买几罐啤酒。朴到贤慢吞吞地出门，下楼，挑选啤酒，再返回，等他沾染了一身凉气回到房间的时候孙施尤已经洗好了，空调吹出的热风争先恐后地包裹着他。孙施尤只穿了件短袖趴在温暖的被子里，听见开门关门的声音也只是懒洋洋地分个眼神给他，随后便催促他快去洗澡不要感冒。

微烫的水淋在身上的时候，朴到贤感觉自己正在缓缓下沉。摘下眼镜之后他看不清周围的水雾缭绕里有什么，外面的孙施尤也一点声音都没有，从心底突然涌上一阵恐慌，他裹了条毛巾便匆匆出了浴室。这时候孙施尤换了个姿势正望着窗外的雨幕出神，朴到贤从身后拥抱住他，把头埋进颈窝闻他身上好闻的沐浴露的味道。有水珠从他未擦干的发梢上滴落，砸在孙施尤敏感的皮肤上引起一阵微微颤抖。

“哥刚才在想什么呢？”

闷闷的声音响起，孙施尤有些感叹朴到贤全身上下没有一点二十岁少年的样子，反倒过分成熟稳重，连嗓音都是低沉的。

“没有，没想什么。”

“如果刚才是在想朴辰成的话，哥现在就不要再想了。”我不允许。朴到贤在心里说出最后那句话，完全无视孙施尤上一句有些无用的遮掩。

孙施尤再一次感慨朴到贤是个小人精。朴到贤每次都能看穿他的内心，然后毫不留情把他深深埋藏的秘密从血肉里扯出，血淋淋地摆放在他面前。事实上只有分离的那一瞬间是极其痛苦的，后来自己审视的时候反而已经没有什么感觉。朴到贤这回似乎对他铁了心，可孙施尤暂时还下不了决定，只好暧昧地转移话题。

“那我现在想你可以吗。”

说完孙施尤便转过身，两条细细的手臂缠绕上朴到贤的脖颈，仰起头主动把唇贴上朴到贤的。比他小两岁的少年现在只敢浅浅地吻他，舌尖在他唇瓣上轻轻舔过，生怕碰到他那颗坏牙，勾起他有关疼痛的回忆。

朴到贤比从前青涩的时候更加了解孙施尤的身体，以及如何让小哥哥哭喊求饶的办法。他记得孙施尤身上每一处敏感点，指腹落下的地方不久就能渗出薄薄的汗液，游走过全身一遍，孙施尤整个人就变得湿漉漉的。他的哥哥比从前更加白皙漂亮，在房间的白色灯光里像个瓷娃娃一样，被他触碰到的地方会慢慢变成粉红色，泪水也把眼睛晕的亮晶晶。朴到贤最后一吻落在孙施尤的大腿根处，然后把那双腿架在自己肩膀上，最大限度地打开孙施尤赤裸的身体，让他能够完全将自己容纳。

孙施尤闭起眼睛感受朴到贤给予他的疼痛和愉悦，这是这几年他跟朴到贤为数不多的亲密接触。他被拢在宽厚的胸膛里面，双手交叠被压在头顶，朴到贤与他十指相扣，下身用力把他的穴口操开操软。他听到从自己口中不断泄露出婉转的呻吟，被操的狠了就带着哭腔断断续续喊朴到贤的名字。

“朴到贤，朴到贤…”

“我在呢。”朴到贤凑近他耳朵，低低回应着他，“怎么了哥。”

“慢…慢一点…” 

孙施尤被密密麻麻地快感逼到边缘，他仰起头大口呼吸，感受朴到贤透过肌肤传达给他的温度和力度。他偶尔发出微微的挣扎就会立即被扣紧手指，朴到贤在床上对他强势的不像话，反倒满满地给予他一直以来希冀的安全感。

孙施尤在今夜沉入名为朴到贤的温柔乡，躯体和灵魂都在这里缓缓睡去。

最后一盏床头灯也被关掉，朴到贤轻轻抚摸孙施尤的后脑哄他入睡，今晚因为他突然爆发的慌乱和占有欲把哥哥累坏了。感受怀里的人发出平稳的呼吸，朴到贤慢慢抽身出来下床，然后又小心翼翼为孙施尤掖好被角。

二氧化碳冲入空气的尖锐声音微微刺痛他的耳膜，朴到贤咽下一大口酒，转头去看刚刚发出动静的被子里的那一团。孙施尤揉着睡眼缓缓坐起，被子随意地从他肩膀滑落，月光下身上星星点点的红痕还清楚可见。刚才他翻身扑了个空，下意识清醒过来寻找朴到贤的身影。

朴到贤放下手中的易拉罐，在床边坐下把人重新裹在被子里搂进怀中。房间里再度安静下来，朴到贤随意打量着铝罐上刚刚留下的白色泡沫。其实分别也没有很可怕。65万个小时之后，他们氧化成风，就能变成同一杯啤酒上两朵相邻的泡沫。他们终究会在一起。

“那颗让哥感到痛苦的牙还是尽快拔了吧。”

“嗯，下周到贤你再陪我去一趟吧。”


End file.
